Hogwarts Nursery for 'lil Witches and Wizards
by caaaitlin
Summary: Poor, blundering Neville has messed up his potion again, managing to deage half his class, and himself! Now the Professors are desperately searching for a cure, while  trying to keep a group of five year olds entertained!
1. Chapter 1

Dread filled Neville as he eyed his cauldron wearily. Neville could freely admit that he was horrendous at potions, he had long accepted this. It didn't stop him wishing that, for once, he might _finally _get a potion correct without Hermione having to mutter in his ear.

He gulped audibly as Professor Snape made his way around the class, taking a moment to leer at Neville.

Glancing at the time, Neville realised that he only had minutes left until the potion was meant to be complete, and his own potion was completely of colour! Desperately, he scrambled for ingredients, hoping that _somehow_ he might be able to remedy this potion.

Looking over the labels before squinting through the condensation filled room to look at Snape's spiky writing, he decided that this would most likely be his best chance, so he quickly piled all the ingredients in, daring to look hopeful as he watched the slowly changing potion.

Severus had moved to his desk after a survey of the nervous fourth years currently working on their potions. He was sure for now nothing _too_ drastic would occur. Though he would have to check again shortly as Longbottom happened to be in this class.

"Er, Professor?" A timid voice asked, barely audible over the bubbling of cauldrons.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation, trying to muster up the will power to look at another idiotic student.

"PROFESSOR!" Another student, female this time, shrieked.

Severus glanced up at the shrill voice, recognising the panic in the tone and coming to the assumption that Longbottom had blown up a cauldron or the like, but he looked up in time to see an ominous mist slowly filling the room, having already taken out the students nearest a completely obscured cauldron in the back of the room. Longbottoms, of course.

"Run!" He yelled to the Slytherins and Gryffindors who weren't currently collapsed on the floor (he hoped they were just asleep, it wouldn't do well to report the deaths of several students), he made sure the few students at the front of the class who hadn't be hit by the gas erupting from Longbottom's cauldron were out of the class, before backing out himself and attempting to vanish the mist.

After a few tries, he decided another approach would need to be taken.

"Wait out here." He told the small number of safe, but rather panicked looking, students before pointing to Tracey Davis and Lavender Brown and commanding them to get the Headmaster and Madame Pomfrey, then briskly casting a bubble charm over himself, he made his way back into the mist filled class room.

It was impossible to see, of course, and Severus realised he would have to clear the mist somehow if he wanted to help the students. After a few attempts of vanishing and transfiguring it he decided to simply cast water over it and see if this had any effect.

Thankfully, this managed to banish a large portion of the mist (though he supposed the students would now be rather drenched, and he would have to be careful not to slip on the sodden concrete floor) and he could finally see the students.

He nearly fainted in shock when he saw what had happened.

"Severus!" The Headmaster said, swiftly making his way through the door and looking at the Potion Masters shocked expression in confusion, before looking down at the happily sleeping students in astonishment.

On the floor, lay a number of Slytherin and Gryffindor fourth years; Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, Harry Potter and, obviously, Neville Longbottom, and every single one of them, appeared to be infants.

"Severus." Professor Dumbledore repeated again, looking down at the tiny, sleeping students. "What happened?"


	2. Waking Up

"We'll need to take them to the hospital wing of course." Dumbledore said, his eyes running over the sleeping figures, lingering for a moment on Harry Potter. "Poppy is waiting outside as I told her I would in first to be safe."

Severus nodded at this, promptly turning away to inform Madame Pomfrey of the situation.

Albus, meanwhile was examining the still sleeping children in front of him. Most only looked about five, though some were naturally smaller, like Harry and Miss Granger he noted fondly, they were all miniature versions of themselves, most of their features apparently unchanging over the years. They looked peaceful and innocent in their sleep, but Albus was intensely worried over whether or not they would wake.

Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room, eyes alight with panic as she came to an abrupt in front of the sleeping children.

"Oh Merlin." She murmured. "We'll need to move them Albus, so I can check them over while Severus checks for remnants of the potion."

"Of course." Dumbledore agreed, promptly scooping the two nearest children (Pansy and Daphne) into his arms easily, indicating for Madame Pomfrey to do the same. "Ask the students who are currently waiting outside to come and help us carry their deaged classmates to the infirmary while Severus checks the Potion." And with that, he left the wet classroom, carrying the two Slytherin girls in his arms.

…

"Are they going to wake up?" Minerva asked, looking at her young Gryffindor students in panic.

"Yes," Madame Pomfrey told her, her voice too nervous to be soothing. "their bodies are trying to adjust after having go through such a change, though I imagine they will wake soon."

"What shall we do once they wake up?" Severus questioned, turning towards the Headmaster who was placing a comforting hand on Professor McGonagall's shoulder.

"We shall have to see whether or not they have their current mental state when they wake up." Albus told him.

"Should we alert their parents?" McGonagall asked.

"If we do not find a way to them we shall have to, but I have a firm belief that we will be able to do so. Did you find any traces of the potion Severus?"

Snape nodded sharply. "Yes Headmaster, it is currently being—"

But he was cut off when all heads turned sharply towards the source of a small yawn. The teachers stood frozen, as the tiny form of Neville Longbottom rubbed his eyes, before opening them sleepily and saying,

"Gran?"

"Ah Neville." Albus said, approaching the small boy's bedside. "Do you recognise who I am?"

"Of course!" Neville said, as though proud that he could answer the question correctly, the teachers looked momentarily pleased before Neville explained himself, "You're Albus Dumbledore. I've seen you on chocolate frog cards. Gran says you're a really good wizard and that you taught Mum and Dad?"

He ended his short speech with a rather hopeful question, looking nervously at his Headmaster.

"Yes," Albus said gently, nodding as the other teachers shared disappointed glances. "I did know them, they were excellent students."

Neville beamed momentarily, before looking around the infirmary with wide, nervous eyes. "Where am I?"

"You are at Hogwarts Neville." Albus told him. "And perfectly safe."

"Did Gran send me here?" Neville asked, his eyes beginning to tear as he shook his head disappointedly. "I know she wants me to show magic, did she send me here so you could show me how?"

"Exactly." Albus told him, wiping a tear that had escaped as Neville continued to look even more downhearted while the other teachers made noises of confusion from the opposite side of the room. "You see the other children?" Albus asked, and Neville nodded. "Well, you are all here for a special class, just for young witches and wizards like yourself."

Neville looked appeased at knowing he was not alone in attending Hogwarts at such a young age. "Oh." He said in understanding, before glancing towards the still confused looking Teachers. "Are they going to teach us?"

Albus beamed at him, nodding happily as Severus and Minerva tried to supress groans while Madame Pomfrey tried to supress laughter.

Neville timidly asked Albus a few more questions while Severus, Minerva and Poppy discussed who might wake next in low voices.

"Mum? Dad?" A girls voice came, causing all the adults, and Neville, to look over to the furthest bed.


	3. Explanations

Hermione Granger had awoken, and was looking around, panic clear on her face.

"Mum!" She called again, her breath hitching in her throat as she began to sob.

Madame Pomfrey approached the girl slowly, making it clear she had no intent to harm the girl.

"There, there." She said, sitting on the end of the little girls bed and talking in a quiet, soothing voice. "It's okay, you're perfectly safe."

"Where's Mum and Dad?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

"They're at you house dear." Poppy told her carefully.

"Where am I?" The little girl asked sharply, reminding everyone slightly of her older self.

"This is Hogwarts." Poppy told her, looking desperately at Minerva, the girl was muggleborn! How would they explain this to her!

Hermione let out a small giggle, saying, "Hogwarts! That's such a silly name! Why am I here?"

"Well," Poppy began, smiling at the girls curious face. "do you believe in magic Hermione?"

"Like fairies?" Hermione asked excitedly, "My dad read me Peter Pan and that had a fairy in it."

"Not exactly. What about witches?" Poppy asked, she wasn't completely sure how much muggles knew of witches.

"Like the one in Snow White?" Hermione asked. "She was really mean. I don't like witches. They try to ruin everything."

The teachers looked disbelievingly at her, except for Professor Snape who smirked lightly looking at Minerva's slightly offended expression.

"That's not nice." Neville said quietly. "My Grans a witch and so was my Mum and they're nice."

"Witches are real?" Hermione asked, turning to Neville, wonder on her face.

Neville looked rather pleased at being asked for knowledge and informed her happily, "Yeah. And wizards. Are you a muggle?"

"A muggle?" Hermione repeated, rather displeased at the fact she didn't know something.

"A person who can't do magic," Dumbledore informed her. "and know, she is not Neville. You, Miss Granger are a witch."

"Really!" Hermione asked excitedly, sitting up straighter in her bed, several questions already popping into her mind, "Is that why I can do weird things? Are my Mum and Dad magic? Are you magic? Do I get to have a wand? Can I tell Mum and Dad? Are Mum and Dad coming?"

Albus, Minerva and Poppy chuckled lightly at her antics as Snape sneered and Neville looked shocked at how many questions she had.

"Yes, we can do magic." Minerva informed her, taking out her wand and sending some sparks out of it, much to Hermione's excitement. "You're Mother and Father have sent you here to learn how to do some magic, and once that's over they shall come and collect you and you can tell them everything that has happened."

Hermione looked positively ecstatic at the thought of learning, she had suddenly whipped out of bed and rapped her arms around Minerva's waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said happily while Minerva patted her head looking rather shocked.

Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass had awoken next, Pansy shrieking angrily for a full ten minutes before Daphne managed to calm her down enough to listen, both girls had been thrilled at the thought of learning magic early eagerly discussing their previous experiences with any form of magic.

Pansy had, after a few minutes, noticed Draco's sleeping form though and had recognised him at once, gasping and leading Daphne, who also appeared to know Draco, over to where he lay.

Dean and Seamus had woken shortly after, both accepting the teachers explanation for their whereabouts after a short while and had quickly decided they would be best friends forever ("Gryffindors." Snape had muttered, rolling his eyes) before going to talk to Neville and Hermione, who were discussing (well, really Neville was just listening to a rambling Hermione) what would be happening during their stay at Hogwarts.

Crabbe and Goyle were the next to wake, moaning for food after discovering their whereabouts, while Daphne and Pansy greeted them with clear disdain.

Ron had been next, looing in astonishment at the hospital wing before screaming, "MUM! FRED AND GEORGE DID SOMETHING!" and bursting into tears.

"There, there, er, Ron." Minerva said, hoping to placate the sobbing redhead. "You're perfectly safe."

"Who're you?" Ron asked nervously, squinting up at the older woman.

"I'm Professor McGonagall." She told him.

"Oh you teach Bill and Charlie." Ron said, nodding. "Are they here?"

"Not at the moment." She said, launching into the explanation of the new class for children.

"Really?" He asked, grinning widely and pushing his chest out proudly. "Percy never went to one of these, and he's really smart and neither did Fred and George! Can Ginny come though?"

"No, she's not quite old enough sadly." Poppy told him.

"Oh." Ron said, sounding disappointed before looking very seriously at the Professors and saying, "Will you tell Percy to look out for her, 'cause usually I do when Bill and Charlie aren't around, and Fred and George might prank her."

"Of course." Albus agreed, nodding seriously, pride filling him at the sight of such a responsible brother.

Ron seemed placated by this, and made his way over to the other children to introduce himself. He clearly liked Dean, Seamus and Neville, though he seemed to be rather weary of the very inquisitive and knowledgeable Hermione.

Pansy was still sitting on the end of Draco's bed, chatting to Daphne who now stood by Blaise's.

But then, over the babbling of children's voices, the alert adults heard the sudden noise of someone reaching for a pair of Glasses.


	4. Eye Openers

Albus watched intently as Harry woke up, while Poppy and Minerva exchanged worried glances and Severus sneered in anticipation.

Once Harry had managed to locate his glasses and place them on his face, he looked around the Infirmary wearily, taking in the adults and children, a broken hearted look appearing on his face quite suddenly.

Albus approached slowly, not wanting to upset him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he greeted the green eyed boy gently.

"Hello Harry, I am Albus Dumbledore."

Harry nodded resignedly for a moment before saying, "Hello Sir, did the Dursleys bring me here?"

"Here?" The Headmaster repeated, rather confused, he was sure he recalled Hagrid telling him (rather angrily) of the fact that Harry had not even known of Hogwarts existence.

"To the orphanage." Harry said sadly. "They've wanted to do it for ages. Aunt Marge keeps telling them to. Am I going to stay here now?"

Minerva's lips had gone dangerously thin, while Poppy looked to be on the edge of tears and Severus's cool mask had broken into a look of total confusion.

"Of course not Harry." Albus told the boy. "This is not an orphanage. Why would your relatives want to give you to an orphanage?"

But Harry had disregarded this last question, a suspicious expression suddenly appearing on his face again once he had heard that this wasn't an orphanage.

"Where am I then?"

"Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus informed, unsure of what to expect.

Harry shook his head firmly, looking at him with distrustful eyes. "Magic isn't real only mad people say it is. Uncle Vernon says so; he hates magicians and things like that. I don't think I should be here."

His speech had turned decidedly nervous at the end, as the young Harry realised what his Uncle would say if he knew he had been with a lot of mad strangers.

"Magic is very real." Albus told him, with nods of agreement from the now eavesdropping children, as he took out his wand and changed Harry's bedspread to the colour purple.

Harry quickly scrambled out of bed, gasping in surprise. "But, but—"

"It's okay." Hermione said, coming over to him and nodding as if she understood. "I didn't know about magic either, my Mum and Dad can't do magic."

Harry looked at her in surprise for a moment, as though people didn't usually speak to him so politely, before shaking his head and backing towards the wall. "I shouldn't be here." He repeated. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wouldn't like it, they'll be mad if I don't get the chores done and Dudley wants me to do his homework, I _have _to go back!"

More uneasy glances were exchanged as everyone listened to the nearly hysterical boy.

"Harry." Albus said sharply, cutting off the boys rambling. "Your parents made a special plan for you, so you could come learn magic here once you were ready, you're relatives have accepted this."

"My parents?" The boy asked wonderingly. "Did you know them?" He asked excitedly, before looking down as though he would be punished for asking.

"Yes." Albus told him. "They were wonderful people, and excellent at magic Harry."

"My parents were Wizards?" He asked, green eyes wide.

"Some of the best I've ever met." Minerva told him, looking sadly at his amazed expression. It was clear no one had ever told Harry about his parents.

"Wow." He murmured. "Thank you." He added quietly, looking gratefully at the Professors.

"For what Harry?" Poppy asked tearfully.

"For taking me from the Dursley's." Harry confessed, as though sharing a long hidden secret.

"No problem, dear." Poppy said, taking the small child in her arms, much to Harry's surprise.

Severus couldn't help but notice Potters astonishment at being hugged, the child was clearly neglected.

After letting him go and directing him towards the other children where he sat quietly , mostly listening to them talk, Poppy leant over to Albus and said,

"He feels very thin Albus, is there a possibility he's malnourished?"

"I would say so." Dumbledore said gravelly, surveying the young Harry Potter before turning his head when Daphne made a noise of surprise as Blaise began to wake up.

Blaise accepted the story easily enough, already understanding the concept of magic and having Daphne and Pansy to assure him. He recognised Dumbledore straight away, saying his Mother had talked about him 'once or twice' and looked in astonishment at Harry for a moment before Snape managed to distract him by pointing out Draco.

So Draco, the final child, had finally risen to see a group of the children his Mother and Father had picked out for him to associate with gathered around his bed.

"Pansy? Daphne? Blaise?" He questioned, looking at them with surprise. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're in a special class Draco!" Pansy told him excitedly.

"What?" Draco asked confusedly. "Why aren't I at the Manor?"

"Draco. "Severus said, realising Draco may recognise him from the few visits he had paid to Malfoy Manor. "Your parents have sent you here to learn magic earlier than was expected."

"Professor Snape?" Draco questioned, recognising the dark haired man as one of his father's associates. "Learn magic? I don't understand."

"You will be taking a class Draco, with other children who are of your age. Your Mother and Father have arranged it for you."

Draco nodded in understanding before stepping out of his bed and looking around the infirmary, noticing the other children for the first time, looking significantly at his Slytherin classmates, he lead them over to greet the other children.


	5. Apologies

The young Gryffindors looked up at the approaching Slytherins, some with interest and some with nervous expressions as the adults watched on in interest.

"Hello." Draco greeted at large, before extending his hand to the nearest person, namely Hermione and saying, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Ron began to snicker slightly at this, but as Draco prepared to insult him Hermione cut him off by taking his hand and saying clearly, "I'm Hermione Granger. You're here for the class as well then?"

"Yes." Draco drawled, nodding at the bushy haired girl before introducing his group of friends and Crabbe and Goyle who had wandered over, Hermione introduced the people she had recently met in return and there were a number of double takes as the Slytherins heard Harry's name.

"Harry Potter?" Draco repeated. "_The_ Harry Potter?"

"Why do people keep doing that?" Harry asked confusedly, looking towards Neville, Ron and Seamus who had done the same thing.

"Because you're famous!" Pansy told him, looking at him in wonder.

"He is?" Hermione asked, looking surprised.

"Didn't you know?" Draco asked her.

Hermione merely shook her head, Dean understanding her confusion.

"Oh." Draco said, looking unsure all of a sudden. "Are you muggleborn?"

"Yes." Hermione said, understanding this must be the term for someone who had non-magic parents.

The Slytherins exchanged uneasy glances at this.

"My Mother doesn't like muggleborns." Pansy said, looking at Hermione with mistrust.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Father says that muggles are dirty on bad, and that mudbloods sully the magical community." Draco told her, as though performing a well memorised speech.

"You shouldn't say that word!" Ron spoke up, looking outraged.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked.

"It's a really rude word for someone with muggle parents." Ron said.

"But my Mum and Dad are really nice," Hermione argued. "and they're not dirty, they're Dentists!"

"Dentists?" The purebloods repeated.

"Don't you know what dentists are?" Hermione asked, looking incredulous.

"Is it a stupid muggle thing?' Draco asked, sounding rather petulant.

"It not stupid!" Hermione protested. "They help people who have bad teeth."

"It sounds stupid." Draco told her rudely.

"Well what do _your_ parents do?" Hermione asked angrily.

Draco seemed to think on this for a moment before saying, "They don't need to work because we're already rich!"

"That's ridiculous!" Hermione said, looking at him in distaste before flouncing away to sit beside Seamus who looked nervous at her angered state.

"It is not ridiculous!" Draco argued, following her, astounded at the fact that she was walking away from him.

"It is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Draco!" Daphne whined. "Just apologise for calling her a mudblood and saying that stuff about her parents and then she'll apologise to you."

"No way!" He said stubbornly. "Malfoy's never apologise."

"My Mum says you should always apologise when you've done something wrong." Hermione informed him snippily.

"Well I didn't do anything wrong!" Draco whined.

"Yes you did." Hermione lectured. "You called me a mean word and said my Mum and Dad were stupid."

"Well you called my parents ridiculous!" He argued.

"Fine, I'm sorry for calling your parents ridiculous." She apologised, before looking at him pointedly.

"I forgive you." He told her, superiority in his tone, making Pansy and Blaise giggle and causing Hermione to wack him on the shoulder.

"You're so annoying!" She told him.

"Are you two going to be like this all the time?" Ron asked wearily.

"No!" They said in unison, before glaring at each other.

Daphne rolled her eyes before saying in a long suffering tone. "Of course they are."

Draco and Hermione both sniffed haughtily, before turning away from each other.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, looking worriedly at the silent Harry.

Harry looked at him in surprise before mumbling, "Yeah, thanks."

"You'll love it at Hogwarts," Ron told him with a grin. "my brothers say it's really cool and that the foods really good and Bill and Charlie hardly ever lie. But they've never met Harry Potter!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, still confused over why people seemed to know him already. "Why would you want to know me?"

"'Cause you're famous." Ron told him before pointing to the scar on his forehead. "I asked Bill why and he said you defeated You-Know-Who!"

Harry noticed Ron shudder as he said this and was about to ask who this 'You-Know-who' was, but was beaten to it.

"Who?" Asked Hermione, who had dramatically walked away from Draco and approached the quietly talking boys with interest.

Ron glanced at her incredulously, before looking at Harry's blank expression as though expecting him to know.

"Don't you know who You-Know-Who is?" Ron asked looking at them in amazement.

"No." Harry and Hermione said in unison, looking at Ron with interest.

"Weird." Ron commented, before happily launching into an explanation. "He was this really bad Wizard, and he was trying to take over the world, but Harry stopped him! I asked Mum about him and she said he was really horrible and scary, and Fred and George tell these really scary stories about him sometimes and I get nightmares."

"But how did I defeat him?" Harry asked in confusion.

"That Harry," Dumbledore said, interrupting the conversation. "Is a story for another time. Now," He began, turning to the room at large. "how about we go get some dinner?"

Crabbe and Goyle cheered wildly, while the rest nodded Happily in agreement, following their headmaster out the door Happily.


	6. Dinner Time

Albus led the group of children to the doors of the Great Hall, asking them to wait outside with Minerva and Severus for a moment while he informed the rest of the school of their arrival, they happily obliged, excited just to look around the halls, Particularly Hermione, Harry and Dean who were looking at the paintings with wonder.

"Can you do any magic yet?" Hermione asked Ron interestedly.

"No." He admitted. "Not yet."

"_I_ can." Draco told them impressively.

"Really?" Hermione said sceptically. "Can you show us?"

"Yes." He told her before saying, "Give me your hand."

"You should be more polite." Hermione reprimanded before placing her hand in his.

Draco concentrated for a moments, lips pursed, grip tightening on Hermione's hand before she gasped suddenly, looking at him in wonder.

"You made it really warm!" She said excitedly, looking at her hand as though examining for physical evidence.

"Yeah." He drawled casually.

"Can you teach me how to do it?" She asked.

"Oh." Draco said, sounding unsure before saying, "Well, it's really quite difficult…"

"Oh." Hermione said disappointedly. "Well maybe we'll learn in class…"

Draco simply nodded before Minerva motioned for them to follow her.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and every head turned to the group of children being led in. Silence rang out as they took in the tiny forms of their classmates.

"What's going on?" Muttered Dean looking petrified.

"Nothing to worry about Mr Thomas." Minerva said breezily, leading them to a small round table away from the separate house tables. "This is where you shall eat though you may visit older students if you wish."

The little ones nodded their understanding, eagerly clamouring onto the seats.

Ron and Daphne set next to each other, Ron pointing to the ceiling and likely telling her what the twins had told him about it, Pansy and Blaise were eagerly examining the golden cutlery, while Dean and Seamus were discussing football, Crabbe and Goyle were mostly just sitting, though they moaned for food occasionally and Harry was sitting silently, looking wide eyed at the starry sky the ceiling depicted.

"How is it like that?" Hermione asked Draco, who appeared to know a lot about wizards, despite being quite rude, craning her neck so she could look straight up.

"Charms." Draco said knowledgably, before glancing to the silent Harry. "What's wrong with you?"

Harry looked startled at being addressed and shifted uncomfortably in his chair before quietly saying, "Nothing. I just didn't know about magic. This is kind of strange."

"I can't believe you were raised by muggles." Draco said, as food suddenly appeared on the golden plates in front of them, causing quite a few startled gasps around the table particularly from Harry who was looking guilty as though he did not deserve o much food. "Were they horrid?" Draco asked interestedly, as though expecting the affirmative.

"Yeah." Harry confessed quietly, still seemingly working up the nerve to touch his food.

"Not all of them are." Hermione told the pleased looking Draco. "My Mum and Dad are lovely. Are all wizards good?"

Draco thought on this for a moment, considering how much his father complained about some people he supposed, truthfully, not all wizards were good. But he didn't particularly feel like losing the argument so he said, "Of course."

"Well I don't believe you." Hermione said huffily, turning away from him to look at the confused Harry, leaving Draco to glare at the back of her head.

"Is something the matter with your food Harry?" She asked politely.

"No!" Harry said, still looking in shock at his plate.

"Eat up then." Hermione urged bossily, spooning some vegetables on his plate for him.

Harry simply nodded, taking his fork and quickly scooping up some food as though expecting someone to steal it.

…

Everyone watched the children's table with unabashed curiosity, whispers spreading through the Hall like fire as the little ones looked around in wonder.

Ginny couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face as she watched the tiny Harry and Hermione talk, and she let out a small giggle as her older—though now much smaller—brother proceeded to eat his food at an incredible pace, still weary of his siblings grabbing hands despite being away from them.

Fred and George had come to sit with her as they too observed their brother in his childish form.

"Mad isn't it?" Fred commented, looking with interest as Malfoy and Hermione began to bicker once more.

"Really mad." George agreed. "Reckon we should make something that can do that?"

Ginny had known for a while about Fred and Georges plans for a joke shop, though she suspected they had been planning it for years without telling anyone, instead keeping it as a precious twin secret, but this seemed a little ambitious even for them.

"We'd have to get some of the potion that did it." Fred said, a grin lighting his features.

"How do you know it was a potion?" Ginny asked interestedly.

"Heard Lavender Brown talking about it, happened in her class obviously." George told her.

"But how did the potion get all of them?" She wondered, looking at the group of children once more.

"Made some kind of gas apparently." Explained George. "Neville was sitting in the back corner and it hit the people nearest."

"So that's how the other escaped?" Ginny surmised.

"Right." Nodded Fred. "Anyone feel like going to visit the ickle kiddies?"

"Definitely." George said enthusiastically.

"Coming Gin?" Fred asked, already beginning to walk to the table.

"But! Wait!" Ginny rolled her eyes, deciding she should probably go after them since it would be unwise to leave the twins alone with children for too long.


	7. Georgeio

"Weasly alert." Pomona said, nudging Minerva and nodding her head towards the walking redheaded twins and their sister who was trailing behind managing look curious, amused and disapproving all at once.

"Oh dear." McGonagall murmured, as they reached the table. "You don't think Mr Weasly will recognise them?"

"I should think not." Commented Albus, who had been listening in on the conversation. "They look much older than Mr Weasly would be familiar with."

"I suppose." Minerva consented, watching nervously as the siblings made it to the table.

…

"Good evening children!" Fred greeted cordially, looking down amusedly at the confused faces.

"Greetings!" George said jovially, coming to stand beside his brother.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, decisively turning away from her food to face the older boys.

"Why I'm Ted Weatherby!" Fred told her, sticking out his hand for her to take.

"And I'm, er, Georgio Weatherby." George said uncertainly, causing Ginny to break out in giggles as Hermione shook "Ted's" hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She told them and after a nudge in the ribcage, she gave a weary sigh and an eye roll before saying, "And this is Draco Malfoy."

"Hello." Malfoy said, demonstrating an unseen politeness to the Weasly's before looking at Ginny and asking, "And who are you?"

"Oh." She said, looking at the young blonde in surprise for a moment before saying. "I'm Jenny, Jenny Weatherby."

Turning to the little Harry Potter she said, "What's your name sweetheart?" Drawing amused snickers from Fred and George, but Ginny didn't notice as she was too busy bending down so she could be at her crush's eye level. He was much less intimidating like this, she decided, in fact _he _almost seemed nervous to talk to _her_.

"I'm Harry." He said timidly.

"Nice to meet you Harry." Ginny said, smiling and putting her hand out for him to take.

"You too." He said shyly, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Who're you lot?" Ron interrupted once he had finished his dinner.

"Ted, Georgio and Jenny." Fred said, pointing his siblings out as he spoke. "Who're you?"

"I'm Ron." Ron told him, sticking out his grubby hand before looking at it and blushing before reaching for a serviette.

"Didn't your mum teach you manners?" George sighed, shaking his head in mock-disappointment.

"Don't tell mum!" Ron said frantically, looking desperately at the twins.

"George!" Ginny reprimanded, before hastily adding the 'io'.

"Sorry." George said, walking around to mess up his younger brother's hair. "Just kidding Ron."

"Don't!" Ron whined, swiping his hands away. "You're just like Fred and George!"

"And who might they be?" Fred wondered.

"They sound devilishly handsome." George commented causing Ginny to snort derisively.

"They're my annoying brothers." Ron told them.

"Annoying?" Asked Fred, looking mildly offended.

"Yeah! They say mean things and make people cry." Ron told him.

"Ah." George said, nodding understandingly. "Don't worry about them; I think it's how they express their love."

"Well they should show it some other way." Ron said moodily, turning away to strike up a conversation with Neville about toads.

"Doesn't lie us much does he?" Fred commented looking disappointed.

"No one really does." Ginny told them seriously.

"Are you all magic?" Hermione asked.

"Obviously." Draco told her. "Otherwise they wouldn't be _here_."

"I was just wondering!" Hermione snapped.

"Well it was stupid." Draco told her.

"You're stupid!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Woah, woah." George said, placing his hands over his ears. "Shut up."

Hermione gasped indignantly before promptly slapping his shoulder, "My mum says that's rude to say to people, you shouldn't be rude!"

Ginny and Fred broke out in laughter at this while George muttered, 'doesn't change much, does she?'

"Getting back to the point," Ginny interrupted, gaining control over her laughter. "yes, we are magic and we go to school here."

"We're going to school here as well now." Draco told her proudly, Hermione nodding enthusiastically at his side.

"Really?" Ginny asked, having to supress the urge to pinch herself as she witnessed the impossibility of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy agreeing on something.

"Really." Hermione said, beaming. "We got chosen especially to be brought here for a learning programme."

"Interesting." Fred said sarcastically, opening his mouth to most likely suggest scandalous things they could do until noticing Snape approaching and hastily saying, "Well, children, we must be off, the dungeon bat appears to be flying over."

And with that he grabbed Ginny and George by the arms after they had waved happily to the giggling children and headed back to Gryffindor table.

Snape swept towards there table, typical glower in place, causing the children to laugh even harder as they realised how much he did look like a bat.

Severus stopped in front of the table, wearing his usual glower, before snapping "Come!" at the children, who promptly followed the intimidating man, and led them from the Great Hall.

He guided them down stony corridors, his mere presence commanding silence as the children shared fearful glances.

"Sir," Draco said, in his most arrogant manner. "where are we going?"

"You will see once we get there." Severus snapped.

"He's scary." Ron muttered to Harry, the bespectacled boy nodding fervently in agreement.

Pansy had grabbed Blaise's hand as a source of comfort, causing him to look incredible awkward as he examined their intertwined hands, Daphne was walking next to Ron and Harry, giggling at the boys fearful expressions, Dean and Seamus were trying to comfort Neville, who looked to be on the verge of a panic attack, apparently still fearful of Snape, even though he didn't truly know who he was, Hermione was walking next to a sulky looking Draco, who was unused to not getting what he wanted, and was gazing inquisitively at everything, her bushy head filled to the brim with questions, Crabbe and Goyle were bringing up the rear, clutching their stomachs in pain from having eaten too much..

Severus stopped and turned to the children, "We are entering the library." He told them, looking sour as Hermione practically screamed with excitement. "You will be quiet, you will be respectful, you will not damage any books and you will not leave the library unless asked to do so."

The children nodded solemnly and Snape led them into the library. He realised the children may not be particularly entertained here, as most of the book were written for much older students, but he had been given the task of finding them entertainment while the other teachers discussed accommodation, and after much arguing, he had grudgingly agreed.

Now he just had to watch this small group of babbling children, with Madam Pince's beady eyes glaring into him, surely it couldn't be too difficult.

"SEAMUS PULLED OUT MY HAIR RIBBON!"


	8. The Library

"You shouldn't have done that Seamus." Blaise said sternly, coming to the distraught Pansy's rescue.

"But it was pretty!" Seamus defended. "I just wanted to see it!"

Blaise shook his head, "You can't just take girl's hair ribbons Seamus. Especially Pansys."

"Oh." Seamus said, looking down abashed before glancing up at the tearful Pansy and passing the ribbon back. "I'm sorry Pansy."

"I hate you Seamus!" Pansy declared dramatically. "You ruined my hair!"

"Silence!" Snape hissed, sneering at their childish actions. "Finnigan move to another part of the library."

Seamus nodded sadly, looking close to tears and was led away by Neville and Dean who were offering words of comfort.

"Thank you Blaise." Pansy said, looking at the Slytherin boy with admiration.

"That's okay." He said humbly.

"I think we should get married." Pansy told him, taking his hand, much to Severus's confusion, _married_?

"Really?" Blaise asked, sounding mildly surprised. "Aren't we too young?"

"Of course not." Pansy said, shaking her head amusedly. "My Mother said she knew who her husband was going to be right from the day she was born. And we're way older then babies."

"Oh." Said Blaise, sounding convinced. "Okay then."

"Let's go plan our wedding!" Pansy said, enthusiastically leading him down an aisle of books, leaving Severus to watch the retreating children in utter confusion.

"What!" Draco said, stopping his foot in distress. "They can't get married before me! Malfoy's do everything first."

Hermione stopped gazing at the shelves long enough to laugh at his annoyance.

"Stop it!" He snapped at her.

"You don't have a wife!" She taunted.

Draco flushed pink, before his eyes widened and he looked at Hermione appraisingly.

"I'll marry you!" He decided, grabbing her arm and dragging her away. "Come on!"

Ron looked slightly disgusted before saying, "Those two are made for each other." And wondering off to find Dean, Neville and Seamus.

Snape was on the edge of fainting, had _Draco Malfoy_ just proposed to _Hermione Granger_?

"Sir, are you okay?" Potter asked him quietly, Greengrass looking at him nervously.

Potter was unnervingly respectful towards him while in his child form, Severus wasn't quite used to restraining himself from making Potters life miserable, though it was slightly easier when it was clear that this child's life already was.

"I'm fine!" He snapped, shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts. "Go read some books!"

Harry and Daphne nodded agreeably, turning to make their way past some of the tall shelves.

"Are you excited for the lessons?" Daphne asked as they looked over the titles of books.

"Yeah!" Harry said enthusiastically, grinning at here for a moment. "I can't believe I'm finally away from the Dursleys. It's like a dream."

"Didn't you like them?" Daphne asked concernedly, turning to face him.

"No. not really…" Harry muttered, flushing at her gaze.

"Harry…" Daphne muttered, bringing her hand up to his face. "Why are your glasses all taped?"

"Oh, er," Harry began, straightening her glasses nervously.

"I won't tell anyone." Daphne promised.

"It's just my cousin… He doesn't really like me." Harry told her vaguely.

"So he breaks your glasses?" She guessed.

"…Yeah." Harry agreed.

"That's so mean." She said, looking at him sadly. "Doesn't anyone stop him?"

"Stop him?" Harry echoed, as though he didn't understand.

"Your Aunt or Uncle? Or your friends?" She prompted.

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia let Dudley do whatever he wants." Harry sighed.

"But what about your friends?" Daphne asked again.

Harry blushed a deep crimson before quietly confessing, "I don't really have any friends…"

"What!" Daphne asked, sound astonished. "Why not?"

"I'm weird." He said, as though warning her. "A freak."

"I don't think you're a freak!" She argued, before grinning at him. "I'll be your friend Harry."

"Really?" He asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Of course." She told him kindly. "I already like you better then Pansy. She's really annoying."

"Oh, thanks." Harry said smiling.

…

"Okay Blaise." Pansy said; authority in her tone. "You'll need to get me a ring and then we'll have to dress up fancily and have someone tell us to kiss."

"Kiss?" Blaise repeated, looking pale.

"Right." Pansy nodded. "And then we'll be married."

"Well, okay." Blaise agreed, seemingly unwilling to face Pansy wrath.

"Brilliant." Pansy concluded, looking up, startled, when she heard someone say her name.

"Pansy!" Seamus called in relief, apparently having been looking through the rows of shelves for her.

"Seamus, go away." Pansy ordered.

"But, but I just wanted to say I was really sorry." Seamus pleaded.

"It's too late Seamus. I'm marrying Blaise." Pansy told him, ignoring Blaise's panicked expression.

"What!" Seamus said, looking between the two. "But Pansy! You're the prettiest girl I've met!"

Pansy nodded solemnly, "That may be true, but you ruined my hair Seamus."

Seamus hung his head in disappointment before looking up hopefully when Pansy gasped excitedly.

"While you're here Seamus, could you marry us?" She asked, though both boys knew it would be pointless to argue.

"But I don't know how to marry people." Seamus said.

"We just have to kiss and then you say, 'I now renounce you husband and wife.'" Pansy explained.

"Oh." Seamus said nodding, as though this sounded correct. "Well okay."

"Okay Blaise, it's time to get married." The Slytherin girl said, looking at her 'fiancé' excitedly.

Blaise nodded, "Okay then." He said, turning to face Pansy.

"Right. Kiss me." Pansy commanded.

Blaise blinked for a moment, looking unsure, before quickly leaning in and pressing his lips to hers, pulling back quickly and wiping his lips as Seamus said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

"It's renounce you idiot!" Pansy said, smacking Seamus on the head. "Now we'll have to do it again!"

Blaise sighed sadly.

…

"What are these things anyway?" Vince asked, pulling a book from a shelf, causing several to fall down."

"Dunno." Greg replied uncertainly. "Wanna knock 'em all down?"

"Yeah!" Vince grunted enthusiastically.

…

Ron, meanwhile, was sitting with Dean and Neville.

"Everyone's getting married." He said sounding slightly aggravated.

"Yeah. It's gross. Girls are icky." Seamus declared.

"Right!" Ron agreed. "I bet they're all like Ginny. She's okay but all she wears is pink."

"I don't think I could marry someone who only wore pink." Neville said nervously.

"Let's never get married!" Dean declared.

"Yeah!" Ron agreed enthusiastically.

"Okay." Neville said nodding.

"Do you think that Snape guys married?" Dean wondered.

"No!" Ron said. "He's too much of a bat."

The boys laughed together in agreement, before stopping abruptly and shuddering as Snape prowled past their shelf.

"Creepy." Neville commented shakily.

…

"I don't want to marry you!" Hermione protested as Draco led her away.

"But I have to get married if Blaise and Pansy are!" Draco whined.

"Marry someone else then!" Hermione told him, snatching her arm out of his grip and glaring at him.

"But all the other girls are stupid!" Draco told her, deciding flattery would perhaps be the best option. "And you're the smartest girl I've ever met."

Hermione blushed, grinning slightly. "Well, okay then." She agreed.

"Brilliant." Draco said. "We'll have to do a proper Malfoy wedding."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

Draco thought on this for a moment, "I think you have to wear a dress."

"Oh." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I suppose I could do that."

"Good." Draco said nodding. "Maybe we should ask Snape about how to have a wedding?"

"Would he know?"

"He should do." Draco decided. "Adults usually know stuff. And he knows my Father, so he must be smart."

"I guess." Hermione said uncertainly, and with that, they left to find Snape.


	9. A Place to Sleep

"Professor Snape?" Draco asked, approaching the formidable Potions Master.

"Yes, Draco?" Severus said wearily, looking over in his direction and noticing he was stood with the child version of Granger.

"Do you know how to plan weddings?" Draco questioned.

"You're too young to get married." He told the children.

"But Blaise and Pansy got married!" Draco argued.

"No. They did not." Snape told him, watching as a silver cat appeared in the library—McGonagall's patronus.

The children gazed in wonder as the cat relayed its message.

Snape nodded once, standing up once the cat had finished. "You two," He said, pointing at the small children who had just wanted to plan their wedding. "go gather the other children and meet me by the door in five minutes, understood?"

"Yes, Professor." Hermione said obediently, taking a scowling Draco by the arm.

Severus watched the bickering students for a moment before shaking his head in exasperation and walking in the opposite direction to round up students.

…

"Finally Seamus. Merlin, you were horrible at marrying people." Pansy said disappointedly.

"Sorry." Seamus said, looking rather depressed.

"I though you did fine Seamus." Blaise said awkwardly.

"Blaise!" Pansy chastised. "I'm your wife! You have to agree with me!"

"Oh." Blaise said nodding. "Okay. Sorry."

"You three!" Draco snapped, walking down their aisle. "Come with us!"

"Where are we going?" Asked Seamus.

"To find the others." Hermione said. "So did you get married then Pansy?"

"Yes," Pansy said nodding proudly. "Me and Blaise are married now, Seamus married us."

"That's nice." Hermione commented.

"Well me and Hermione are getting married." Draco bragged.

"Really?" Blaise asked, looking sceptical.

"Yes." Draco said stubbornly as Hermione let out a long suffering sigh.

The rounded in to the next row of shelves, checking for any more children, when Hermione let out a horrified scream.

"AAAH!"

…

Severus approached the other end of the library with a dark look on his face. Children were horrifying, he had decided. Blunt and uncouth. He was never going to be on entertainment duty again.

He approached the laughing group of boys, who abruptly stopped as he came near, he could have sworn he heard one of them say 'creepy'.

"Longbottom! Thomas! Weasley!" He barked, causing them to squeak and Neville to start hyperventilating once more. "Follow me."

The boys scrambled out of their seats immediately, falling into step behind Snape's billowing robes.

They had made it to the next aisle, where Daphne and Harry were talking quietly, when they heard a horrified scream come a few rows down.

Snape quickly left, the children hot on his tail.

"AAH!" Hermione yelled, surveying the destruction Crabbe and Goyle had created. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Crabbe and Goyle looked at her dumbly for a moment, shuffling their feet awkwardly in the pile of books that surrounded them.

Pansy was twirling her hair around her finger, humming lightly, Blaise was watching with mild shock on his flawless features, Seamus was grinning at the destroyed books, and Draco was shaking his head superiorly.

So this was the sight that Severus met when he rounded the shelves, practically snarling in rage, he brought his wand out and swept at the books; causing them to fall neatly in place, before beginning to yell at the tiny (well, tiny-er) Crabbe and Goyle, who were looking more terrified by the second.

"You idiots!" He snarled. "Do you not understand how many years these books have been here? How many students and people need the knowledge they can gain from reading them? No! I don't suppose you would since you have never managed to read a word in your life!"

"Professor." The timid Harry Potter said quietly, looking at him with sad green eyes. "I think you're scaring them."

"I will handle situations how I see fit, Potter!" He scowled, as a number of the children began to cry at his ferocity, though Potter just continued to keep his big green eyes trained to his. Severus sighed in annoyance, before motioning for the children to follow him and sweeping angrily from the library with them in his wake.

"That was really brave Harry." Ron told him, Daphne and Hermione nodding in agreement.

"Oh." Harry said, feeling his face turn hot. "Thanks."

The continued down the corridor after Snape, passing several interesting paintings, including one that depicted several drunken monks who waved cheerily to the children, then proceeded to go up several floors.

They stepped off the stairs finally, meeting a stern looking Professor McGonagall who led them to a tapestry that seemed to show a slightly insane looking man surrounded by a number of trolls in tutus, 'barmy' muttered Ron.

Snape and McGonagall muttered between themselves for a moment, saying things about a potions, which didn't really interest any of the children except for Harry and Hermione who watched the adults curiously, and after a few minutes Snape swept away, glowering when he heard the children's relieved sighs.

"These are to be the quarters you will stay in." McGonagall informed them, and the children watched excitedly as she turned to walk past the wall three times, apparently focusing on an important though if her expression was any indication.

The five year olds gasped excitedly as a door appeared from nowhere, and eagerly clamoured in as McGonagall opened it for them.

They entered into a large brightly colour room, filled with a number of beds—not unlike the infirmary, toys, and books. It was clearly separated into gender halves, as the boys all had blue or green beds while the girls were clearly pink or purple.

"I WANT PINK!" Pansy immediately shouted, leaping onto one of the bed enthusiastically.

"Green!" Draco said, strolling to his bed leisurely, sweeping his fingers over the smooth bedcovers.

This seemed to urge the other children to select their own bed colours, leaving McGonagall to look on with slight amusement.

They had managed to find the Room of Requirement through Professor Sinistra , who had told them, laughingly, about Professor Trelawny's habit of hiding her sherry bottles in there, and how she had decided to investigate.

Albus decided this seemed like an excellent idea and immediately walked to the room, walking beside the wall and transforming it into a suitable room, beaming at the sight of the nursery that had been created.

"You will stay in this room tonight." She told the laughing students. "Do not leave."

She watched as the nodded solemnly, pursing her lips slightly, sure though she was that the wards Dumbledore had set up would automatically inform one of the teachers of wandering students and of the fact that no one but her, Albus, Severus and Poppy would be able to enter this room.

She dimmed the lights, leaving only a soft glow so the children wouldn't be scared by the darkness, and motioned for them all to get into bed, and with a quiet goodnight (and a few more severe warnings) she left the children to sleep.

Immediately once she had left, Daphne, of all people, sat up straight, a mischievous smirk on her face,

"Let's go explore!"


End file.
